Natsu kara Aki made
by lilcricket215
Summary: Kenshin stumbles through getting engaged, married, and having a son. With plenty of mischief and grief in-between. This story is still in progress so I will update this summary when I decide what exactly i'm doing after that:
1. Chapter 1

*So this is my first attempt at a multiple chapter story. I'm not sure how I'll end it yet, but I'll find out! Unfortunately, I'm in school for now so if I'm slow with the updates I'm going to use that as my excuse So feel free to do the usual: comment, suggest, praise, yell…whatever strikes you as appropriate. As usual, notes are at the end of the story, happy reading! ^_^x

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin…blah blah blah….appeasing attacking lawyers ...blah blah...here goes nothing!

The cold autumn air blew briskly down the market in central Tokyo. Himura Kenshin shivered slightly as he hurried down the street. In one hand he balanced an alarming amount of groceries and in the other a list that hung down to just above the rurouni's knee. Kenshin's eyes quickly scanned the list as he made a mental note of everything that he had already purchased. Kaoru would not be pleased if he happened to forget something. Kenshin was used to this chore but he had been a bit alarmed when Kaoru had presented him with the list.

"Do we really need _this much?_ He had asked. Kaoru was unsympathetic.

"Yes! I have you free loaders to feed and it's cheaper to buy in bulk!" Kenshin had humbly accepted the list at that point, feeling that it was pointless to argue. If Kaoru wanted him to he would; even if it was likely he received bodily injury in the process. As his thoughts turned to Kaoru, Kenshin's steps slowed. Things with her had become complicated lately and he knew it was his fault. After the battle with Enishi he had allowed himself to open up to her: to hope for things he knew he didn't deserve and couldn't have. Once he had recognized this longing within himself he had pulled back, alarmed at how quickly he had slipped into that fantasy. Kaoru had reacted to his withdrawal with hurt and confusion that filled Kenshin with guilt. He desperately wanted to explain the situation to her, his feelings, but couldn't bring himself to. Telling her would only make things worse. Maybe if he left her alone she could find someone that deserved her. As Kenshin thought this he frowned. It wasn't what he wanted but that didn't matter. What mattered was what was best for Kaoru dono. And yet…. Kenshin sighed. He still continued to live at the dojo, it was his home and he wasn't strong enough to leave it…or her. What was he supposed to do? Kenshin was so absorbed in his thoughts that he nearly collided with a heavy set man pushing a large cart.

"Hey watch where you're going boy!" The man growled.

"Oro … oro" Kenshin struggled to keep the groceries balanced, but only succeeded in dropping a particularly large sack of rice on his head. Wincing, Kenshin stuffed the list into his gi and redistributed his burden into both of his arms before continuing down the street. The wind picked up a little bit and Kenshin hurried his pace wanting to deliver the groceries as soon as possible.

"Kenshin san!" Kenshin turned looking for the source of the yell and saw Tae waving to him outside the newly built Akabeko. Kenshin wove his way through the busy street and made his way toward her, juggling the groceries as he did.

"Tae dono." Kenshin inclined his head as gracefully as he could without dropping all of his purchases. "The restaurant looks like it's ready for business." Tae giggled.

"We've been open for about a week now!" Kenshin shook his head in disbelief. Tae really was an amazing business woman. "Kenshin san come in and rest for a bit! You look tired." Kenshin smiled briefly.

"Domo, but sessha should get home before-"

"I have something I want to talk to you about Kenshin." Tae interrupted. Kenshin cocked his head, a little surprised at Tae's abruptness.

"Very well, what did you want to talk about?"

"Not here, let's go inside, it shouldn't take that long." Intrigued Kenshin followed Tae inside and laid his groceries in the corner by the door with relief. The place was bursting to the seams. Loud boisterous customers called out orders, while several serving girls hurriedly ran from table to table. Kenshin caught sight of Tsubame taking several men's orders and offered her a quick smile as she waved. Tae led him to the back of the restaurant passing through the kitchen. One man was busily washing a large pile of dishes in the corner of the room. When he saw Kenshin he nodded in greeting. Several other of the woman in the bustling kitchen also merrily waved at him as Tae wove her wave skillfully through the chaos. Kenshin grinned back well aware that his friend's frequent visits to the Akabeko were the reason that he was so well known here. Tae led him out of the kitchen and pushed open a door beckoning Kenshin to follow her. They were in a small office that Kenshin guessed Tae and her family must use to manage the busy restaurant. It was empty save a low table and two cushions on the floor. Tae motioned for Kenshin to take a seat and Kenshin did so his curiosity rising as Tae sat on the cushion opposite him. As Tae sat she suddenly paused as if she was unsure how to proceed. Kenshin remained silent and patiently waited for her to speak.

"Kenshin san this might not be any of my business but as Kaoru's friend I feel that I must say something." Kenshin's eyebrows shot up in surprise and he felt his face flush. A thousand thoughts flashed through his head. _What was this about?_ Tae continued hesitantly, "I have noticed that lately Kaoru does not seem like herself. Like, she doesn't know how to act around you." She captured his gaze and met his eyes boldly, " You having been living with her for a year now Kenshin, what are you waiting for?" Kenshin's eyes widened and his breathing quickened. This was an interrogation that he had not expected.

"Sessha…"He paused and shook his head.

"What?" Tae asked gently. The rurouni seemed extremely uncomfortable and she sensed that he was reluctant to discuss this with anyone. As she studied him Tae noticed that Kenshin was nervously rubbing the hilt of his sakabato and was avoiding her gaze his face stubborn. "You can tell me." She prodded.

"There is nothing to say" Kenshin replied curtly his gaze on the floor. Now Tae's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh I think there is a great deal to say. What happened to you two? Things seemed to be going well at first but now…now things have fallen apart. Do Kaoru's feeling mean nothing to you?" Kenshin jerked slightly as he forced himself to meet her eyes. His face was tortured.

"That's not what this is about…"

"Isn't it?" Kenshin turned away.

"They mean everything to me." He replied in a low voice. Tae nodded.

"You love her." It wasn't a question. Kenshin paused seemingly unable to reply.

"I…I..." _kuso this was hard_. He wasn't used to sharing his feelings with anyone. _But maybe_…Tae waited quietly her eyes fixed on Kenshin. Kenshin let out a long breath and steadied himself. "I do." He finally whispered. Saying it aloud had been terribly difficult but he felt relieved in a way; like something tearing him up inside had finally been released. The feeling quickly vanished when he noticed Tae grinning at him from ear to ear.

"What!" He snapped suddenly feeling very exposed and annoyed.

"I knew it!" She screamed exultant. Then she quickly covered her mouth and giggled. Kenshin felt his cheeks burn.

"Is it that obvious?" He demanded dreading the answer. He had been hoping his internal battle had been going on unnoticed.

"Of course it is!" Tae laughed. "Practically the whole town knows about it." Kenshin's eyes narrowed. _Really!_ He thought angrily. Did no one have anything better to do in this town than gossip about him and Kaoru? And surely he hadn't been _that _obvious, especially when he tried so hard to keep himself aloof. Then Kenshin frowned as his thoughts flashed back to scenes of Jinei and Enishi. Maybe he was not being nearly as discrete as he imagined. Tae's excited voice brought him sharply back to the present. "When are you going to tell Kaoru?" Kenshin looked alarmed.

"Tell her?" He repeated stupidly.

"Well yes that does seem like the next step Kenshin! In fact I think you should have told her a while ago." The light in Kenshin's eyes flickered out like a candle.

"That is impossible" He stated flatly.

"Why?" Tae challenged "Don't you know how that girl feels about you by now? How she has always felt about you?" _I want to stay with you forever._ Kenshin fidgeted clearly uncomfortable.

"That's exactly the problem." Tae was perplexed.

"What do you mean? Kenshin abruptly pushed himself to his feet and began pacing the small room.

"Sessha is too old for Kaoru dono." Tae looked surprised.

"But Kenshin aren't you just a little older than her?"

"I'm twenty nine."

"Oh!" Tae exclaimed then she giggled. "Well don't worry Kenshin you don't look a day over twenty, so no one has to know about your cradle snatching." Kenshin had a sour look on his face. Collecting herself, Tae prodded on, "But that can't be the reason you won't tell her; what's really the matter?" Kenshin had been pacing the room like a caged tiger, but he stopped abruptly.

"Sessha is not…worthy of Kaoru dono." The answer came jerkily. Tae looked at him in amazement.

"That's it?"

Kenshin stiffened looking rigid.

"Battosai the manslayer does not deserve to have a family." He coldly replied. Tae looked shocked and then shook her head sadly.

"What about Himura Kenshin?" She quietly asked. Kenshin turned away. It seemed that every word he spoke was torn from him unwillingly.

"Sessha had a chance...once… and destroyed it." Tae stood up and gently put her hand on Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin flinched but Tae did not remove it.

"You have another." Kenshin's haunted eyes turned toward her.

"I don't deserve her." Tae smiled kindly.

"Isn't that Kaoru's choice? Nobody is forcing her but she chose you. What right do you have to deny her the same chance?" Kenshin seemed shocked and at a loss for words. _What Kaoru wants._

"Sessha…" Tae smoothly interrupted him.

"It's not always about you Kenshin." She said slyly.

"That isn't what-" Kenshin began hotly but Tae rode over him.

"Kaoru needs to decide for herself Kenshin san. You just need to give her the opportunity." She smiled at him. "It's past time you told her of your feelings." Kenshin didn't reply for several long moments his gaze far away, but finally he displayed a small smile. _Maybe he could be the one to make Kaoru happy._

"Domo arigato Tae dono." He offered with a tired sigh. "Sessha will think about what you have said." Tae nodded. It wasn't what she wanted, but it was a start.

"Good luck Kenshin san." She said as he reached the door. Kenshin briskly made his back way through the busy kitchen narrowly dodging a server burdened with a large tray. After collecting his purchases, he made his way back onto the busy street heading for home. Kenshin's mind raced as he walked. Tae had given him a lot to think about. He had been determined that the best course was for him, despite his feelings, to remain just friends with Kaoru. But what did she want? What if…Kenshin shook his head, troubled. He would have to think about this. Kenshin hurried his pace, it was getting late and Kaoru would have expected him to have been home by now. If at all possible, he would prefer to keep his conversation with Tae private. As he entered the street that the dojo was located on he saw Yahiko running toward him. When the boy reached him he skidded to a stop and paused to catch his breath.

"Good thing your home, Kaoru was starting to freak out." He eyed the numerous bundles cradled in Kenshin's arms. "I hope your cooking our dinner tonight. Edible food would be a nice change around here." Kenshin nodded at the boy but remained silent as the two entered the dojo gate. Yahiko trotted alongside the vacant eyed rurouni eyeing him suspiciously. "Kenshin?" Kenshin started and nearly dropped the bucket of tofu he had balanced on the bag of rice. Yahiko grabbed it and looked at Kenshin in concern. "Kenshin what's going on? Are you ok?" Kenshin shook himself out of his reverie.

"Hai, I'll be alright Yahiko, I'm just tired." Yahiko glared at him but stayed uncharacteristically silent. Something was going on and he, Moyjin Yahiko, was going to figure it out.

Dinner was a mostly silent affair that evening. Kenshin seemed a hundred miles away and only answered with one word when he was asked a question. Kaoru was a little more irritable than usual, so Yahiko crunched his rice in silence without his usual jibes at her cooking. He knew that Kaoru was upset because Kenshin was so quiet and withdrawn. He had noticed the distance between the two lately but it had never been this bad. Yahiko bided his time wanting to catch Kenshin alone. He was by far the safer of the two to talk to about this. Finally, Karou grumpily announced she was going to take a walk and Yahiko took this as the opportunity he needed. Kenshin was washing the evening dishes, which included attempting to gouge the burnt rice out of the bottom of the pan that Karoru had used to cook dinner.

"Kenshin?" He asked hesitantly. Kenshin pushed the bangs out of his eyes with his arm.

"What is it Yahiko?" Yahiko looked around carefully making sure Kaoru really had gone.

"What's going on with you two? He asked bluntly. "Something definitely happened." To his surprise Kenshin chuckled.

"You're the second person that has asked me that today." Yahiko looked startled.

"Who?"

"Tae dono" Kenshin said as he stabbed at a particularly stubborn piece of burnt rice in the pot. Yahiko nodded slowly. This was not an area he felt comfortable mucking around in, but as he lived here now, he supposed it was his job to try and fix the situation. Sano wasn't here after all.

"Tsubame did ask about you two several weeks ago. I guess Tae must have noticed something too." Kenshin stopped attacking the pot his face flushed. Who didn't know what was going on between him and Kaoru? Yahiko was watching him carefully. "What are you going to do about it? You know the longer you keep her waiting the more violent she'll become. If I were you I would be quick about it. Get it over with." Kenshin sighed inwardly; even Yahiko seemed to know exactly what the situation was.

"Sessha will…talk to Kaoru dono." Yahiko smiled, pleased.

"Good but you should do it as soon as possible. I think she is taking her frustrations out while she cooks. I thought I was going to break my teeth on the rice tonight. And if this keeps up, she might inadvertently poison us." As Yahiko started back for the dojo Kenshin stared after him. He would fix this. It was time to put this situation to rest.

Yahiko woke early the next morning. As he stretched he noticed the stiffness in his muscles. Maybe Kenshin would spar with him. He hadn't been in the mood yesterday and practicing by himself hadn't been very effective. He approached Kenshin's door and knocked.

"Kenshin? I'm coming in." He slid the door open but the room was already empty with the futon neatly folded. Sighing, Yahiko made his way down the hall. Perhaps Kaoru would spar with him. She could do with the distraction; maybe he could even delay breakfast long enough to give Kenshin a chance to offer to cook it. Kaoru wasn't in her room either but Yahiko finally found her in the kitchen. Worried that she had already begun to cook Yahiko blurted "Kaoru spar with me before we eat!" Kaoru turned; she had bags under her eyes and looked exhausted.

"Yahiko do you know where Kenshin is?" Yahiko's hopes sunk.

"You didn't sleep last night did you?" Kaoru shook her head.

"I couldn't." she muttered. "Kenshin was gone when I came back last night and he hasn't returned yet." Yahiko leaned heavily against the cupboard his eyes on Kaoru.

"He'll come back Kaoru. This is his home." Kaoru sighed.

"Kenshin hasn't been himself lately; like he's trying to hide something from me again." Her eyes flashed. "I _hate _it when he does that." Yahiko thought carefully before replying. He had faith that Kenshin would fix this, he just needed to give him time. And coincidently, a sparring match might just be the trick.

"Things will get better, you'll see." He pushed away from the cupboard and threw her a challenging look. "Now come on let's have a match." Kaoru shook her head.

"Not now." Yahiko snorted.

"Your just afraid busu I won our last match." Kaoru stiffened angrily.

"You did not win the last match it was a tie." Yahiko grinned.

"Then prove it."

"Fine." Kaoru snapped. Aglow with his victory Yahiko led the way to the training room. The two faced each other Kaoru still seething with anger. As Yahiko eyed her he suddenly hoped that Kaoru wasn't about to take her considerable frustration out on him.

"A three point match?" Yahiko asked. Kaoru nodded. The two faced each other neither moving. Suddenly Yahiko leaped forward his shinai swinging for Kaoru's jaw. Before making contact he quickly reversed its direction his shinai now heading for her ribs. Kaoru anticipated the move and snapped her blade up catching his strike. Yahiko gritted his teeth and pushed against her shinai, trying to push her off balance. Kaoru stepped back with him and Yahiko momentarily lost his balance. He quickly shoved his shinai up to block the strike heading for his shoulder. They stepped back from each other. Kaoru smiled at him sweetly.

"Almost had you there." Yahiko replied with an abrupt lunge with his shinai. Kaoru hastily blocked the move and then responded with a vicious flurry of strikes that came at Yahiko from every angle. The two fought for several furious moments and Yahiko felt sweat trickle down his forehead as he countered each of her strikes. Then he saw his opening. Eagerly he thrust his shiani toward her. Kaoru caught his blade and suddenly twisted her shinai underneath his pushing it up to hit his shoulder. "Point." She said her face calm but her eyes alight with satisfaction. Yahiko wiped the sweat from his face scowling. Making Kaoru feel better was putting him in a world of hurt.

"The match isn't over yet." Yahiko dropped in the battojuttsu stance his face etched in concentration. Kaoru looked momentarily surprised, then nodded gravelly. They stood silently for a moment watching each other. Then they both struck. Yahiko whipped his shinai up and across. Kaoru tried to put her own blade up to block, but Yahiko's shinai moved too quickly, clipping her at the base of her throat. She pulled back holding her neck and glared at Yahiko. "Point." He smirked. Kaoru opened her mouth for a furious retort but paused. She turned around facing the front of the room.

"Did you hear something?" Yahiko took advantage of her inattention and swung his shinai hard connecting solidly with her ribs.

"Poin-" He began to crow but was interrupted as Kaoru's fist smashed into his face. All finesse was lost as the two swung their shinais at every available inch of exposed flesh they could reach. The door to the dojo slid quietly open.

"Yare yare." Kenshin sighed immediately spotting the wild melee within. He couldn't contain a small smile from forming on his face. At least this was a familiar occurrence. "Tadaima." He announced as he walked further into the room. Kaoru gave Yahiko one last punch in the gut and then hurried toward Kenshin.

"You're home!" She hesitated stopping a few steps from him. "Are you alright?" Kenshin felt a stab of guilt when he noticed the bags under her eyes and the cautious way she approached him.

"Sessha is fine; I just wanted to go for a walk." Kenshin paused as if steeling himself. _He could do this. _Then he moved forward and took her hand in his. Kaoru looked astonished and immediately turned bright red. As Kenshin noted her reaction he felt the heat in his own cheeks. "Shall we have breakfast?" He managed to blurt out, trying desperately to make light of the situation. Kaoru nodded dumbly her eyes wide and questioning but gleaming with satisfaction. Slowly growing more confident, Kenshin took her hand more firmly in his as he led her out of the room. Yahiko had watched the whole scene from the floor in disbelief.

"What am I chopped liver?" He called out angrily to the empty room. He struggled to his feet and grumbled as he reached the door. _Shimata_, perhaps he should not have encouraged this after all. If they started mooning into each other's eyes and other such nonsense he was moving out into Sano's old place. Of course that would mean picking up more shifts at the Akabeko to be able to pay for it. Sighing as only a ten year old could, he headed for the kitchen. If Kenshin was cooking perhaps some good could come of this after all.

Glossary for the Japanese I insist on using:

Battojusttu- sheathing technique that will kill you dead

Battosai- Smokin' Hot assassin with red hair and a cross shaped scar

Busu- Ugly

Domo arigato- Thanks!

Domo- same as above

dono- honorific

Gi- Japanese shirt

Hai- yes

Kuso- A Japanese curse...oh noes…

Oro- a Kenshin indication of pain, surprise, fear, confusion or whatever he feels like

Rurouni- Wanderer

san- honorific

Sakabato- reverse blade sword

Sessha-This unworthy one

Shimata- Another Japanese swear…oh noes again

Shinai- Wooden practice sword...used by Yahiko to neuter Gohei

Tadaima- I'm home

Yare yare- well...well

*Just a few quick character notes. I know Kenshin and Kaoru held hands at the end of the battle with Enishi, but I don't think he would feel confident enough to pursue anything. So I have Tae give him a swift kick in the pants. She is pretty bold with Kaoru about their relationship, sometimes in front of Kenshin, so I don't think she would have any problems abusing him to his face like so. However, this is just my opinion so feel free to disagree. A quick thanks to my wonderful and long suffering beta reader Redwulf64! Thanks for reading, see you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

*Ahem…so sorry for the delay. School was being mean but I was also lazy so I'll strive to be better in the future! This chapter gave me all sorts of evils (especially the end of it...curse you writer's block) and I'm not 100% in love with it but I felt it was time to post so here it is! Thanks again to my fabulous beta reader and for all of you lovely readers, I'm honored! I love comments, suggestions, and ideas. I'm not as big on criticism, abuses, or callous remarks but I probably deserve them. Anywho notes are at the end, happy reading! ^_^x

For nearly a month Yahiko kept a sharp eye on his friends. Something had definitely changed since that morning that he and Kaoru had sparred. Whenever they took walks or went shopping Kenshin would hold Kaoru's hand. At first she had seemed shy about the procedure, especially in front of others, but now she often took charge of the matter; slipping her fingers back between his whenever they were forced to break apart. She met stranger's curious glances with a bold assurance and a small smile. The two were hardly apart and seemed to never run out of things to talk about. Yahiko had even caught Kenshin sparing with Kaoru on one occasion. Although, what he took to be sparring could've easily been Kaoru chasing Kenshin around with a bokken after he commented one night at dinner how much he missed Megumi's ohagi. Still, he couldn't help notice that Kenshin at times seemed agitated and flustered when Kaoru wasn't around. He hid it so well that Kaoru hadn't noticed…at least not yet, but Yahiko had seen Kenshin mumbling to himself and pacing. Once, Yahiko had caught Kenshin rehearsing something. When he had questioned him about it, Kenshin had babbled something about laundry lists and chores making a hasty escape before Yahiko could expose the feeble lie for what it was. Yahiko had a pretty shrewd idea about what was going on, but he wanted to be sure. So he bided his time, waiting for the now rare moments when he could talk to Kenshin alone. His chance came on a cold morning in late November when a bubbly Kaoru had bid them an enthusiastic goodbye as she went to go train at the Maekawa dojo. Yahiko shook his head as she left. It was amazing to him how quickly the cranky and snappish Kaoru could turn into a babbling ecstatic girly girl when she felt things were going well with Kenshin. He didn't think he would ever understand girls. He just prayed that Tsubame wouldn't become this crazy. After making sure that Kaoru had disappeared down the road, he searched the dojo and found Kenshin as the small rurouni was serenely drinking some tea.

"Kenshin?" he asked as he approached. Kenshin turned at the sound of his steps and offered the boy a warm smile.

"Yes Yahiko?" Yahiko had to admit that even if he thought Kaoru was crazy, he did like the change that had occurred in Kenshin. Smiles had come to him much more easily and the haunted look that was frequently in his eyes seemed to have lessened considerably. Gauging the man, Yahiko decided on bluntness rather than finesse.

"Are you going to ask busu to marry you?" Kenshin had been in the middle of a large gulp of tea and upon hearing Yahiko's words, began choking. While Kenshin collected himself Yahiko pressed forward. "I'm not blind. I've seen you pacing and talking to yourself. Are you trying to decide how to propose?" Kenshin looked like a trapped animal.

"I...well." Yahiko grinned.

"I thought so!"

"Sessha didn't say anything."

"Well it's obvious!" _Anyone and everyone._ Kenshin suddenly looked alarmed.

"Does Kaoru-" Yahiko shook his head before he could answer.

"I doubt it. If busu knew about it I would know."

Kenshin looked confused.

"She would tell you?" Yahiko sighed and suddenly took on the air of a mother explaining something to a dense child.

"No, she would tell Tae who would tell Tsubame who would tell me." He explained patiently. Kenshin raised an eyebrow. Yahiko quickly waved his hands in front of him.

"The female network is very effective. I don't start the information I just hear about it." Kenshin looked a little wild about the eyes at this point.

"The female network?" He choked out. Yahiko hastily moved to correct the damage.

"Don't worry, no one knows about it yet. So…What's your plan?" Kenshin looked blank.

"Plan? I don't have one."

"Well weren't you practicing something earlier? I know you weren't thinking about laundry so don't pretend you were." Kenshin had the good grace to look slightly embarrassed.

"Nothing worth repeating. Sessha isn't…good at these kinds of things."

"Hmmm…" Yahiko paused thinking deeply. "Well just do what you did before." Kenshin looked at the boy curiously.

"Before?"

"Yeah…you know..." Yahiko paused unsure of how to best proceed. This was a delicate area. "When you were married before."

"You mean when Katsura san all but proposed for me so we wouldn't be hunted down and killed?"

"Ah…well…hmmm. Maybe you do have a problem."

"Yes, its never really come up before." Kenshin replied in a clipped tone.

"Well if I were you I would just wing it. Just straight up ask her. It's not like she'll say no."

"You're sure about that?" Kenshin asked softly. Yahiko snickered.

"Of course! She's crazy obsessed with you." Kenshin looked startled for a minute then chuckled.

"Thanks for your input."

"If I were you I wouldn't wait too long. Busu isn't known for her patience." Kenshin suddenly became very interested in the contents of his tea cup.

"I was planning on talking to her tonight actually." Yahiko's eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Kenshin sighed as he pushed himself to his feet. "Planning it out isn't getting me anywhere. I'm just going to take her to the river after dinner, by where we saw the fireflies." Yahiko got to his feet as well.

"Well good luck, you'll need it when Kaoru becomes your wife." Yahiko turned to leave then paused. "Oh and I'm assuming that you will be making dinner tonight, something special?" Kenshin nodded.

"Sessha was planning to have it done by the time Kaoru dono came home." Yahiko looked relived.

"Good, and I'll have to be there of course so Kaoru doesn't become suspicious." Kenshin looked amused.

"Naturally." Yahiko headed for the door.

"Well I'm off. Now that you two are finally getting hitched there's no way I'm sticking around. If I am going to start living at Sano's old place I need to start working more. "

"The Akabeko?"

"Where else?" Kenshin smirked suddenly feeling mischievous.

"Maybe somewhere you didn't have to wear a pink apron?" Yahiko grimaced.

"That was Tae's idea, and look who's talking!" Kenshin fingered his gi his eyes wide and innocent looking.

"You mean this? "

"Of course I do!"

"It's not really pink though."

"It's close enough! Why the heck do you where that color anyway?" Kenshin looked pensive.

"I guess I never really thought about it." Yahiko sniffed.

"Well the rest of us do. Just change before tonight."

"If you think it would help."

"Well at this point you're going to be stuck with Kaoru no matter what you do. I'll be back in time for dinner."

Yahiko offered a final wave as he turned around and left Kenshin alone. Kenshin got to his feet. Where in the world was he going to come up with a different gi? He supposed he should have gotten rid of this one awhile ago, but with the way Kaoru had lovingly fixed it the multiple times it had been ripped, he hadn't had the heart. Maybe he could pick up one when he went out to get the food he would need. There was a lot do to before tonight.

Kenshin returned to the dojo an hour before dark cursing his luck. It had been easy enough to pick up the food he had needed, but the gi had been something else entirely. Kenshin had tentatively approached a small shop already wary of the over eager shop keeper who had the look of a man on the hunt. He was about to give up the whole idea when the man spotted him and bounded over face plastered with a wide smile.

"Good afternoon sir. Can I help you with something?"

"Hai, sessha was just looking-"

"Looking for a something new eh?" The shop keeper interjected with a jovial smile. "Well it's not hard to see that considering the nature of the gi that you're wearing." Kenshin reined back a flash of irritation.

"Yes, well I'll just take a quick-"

"Special occasion eh?" He flashed Kenshin a keen glance. "For a lady friend perhaps?" Already nervous and uncomfortable with this whole procedure, Kenshin felt the heat in his face. _Kami_. Sometimes it was hard not to miss the way he'd been able to remain stone faced in any situation. The shop keeper laughed out loud. "Yes! Well you've come to the right place!" Throwing an arm around the alarmed rurouni he had dragged him further into the store. The store was well stocked with piles of colorful gis, hakama, and haori. Kenshin didn't have much time to look around as he was pulled quickly along. The shop keeper led him to the back of the store and then began rummaging around in a chest of drawers.

"Now where did I...? Ah here we are!" He straightened as he pulled out a long piece of knotted rope. Kenshin eyed it apprehensively.

"Is that necessary?"

"Of course my boy! We want you to look your best don't we?" Without prior warning he grabbed Kenshin's arm and held it up as he measured it with the piece of rope. Nodding and muttering to himself he continued to measure Kenshin's torso and waist. Kenshin felt very awkward during the whole process and tried to remain as still as possible. Just as he was starting to let himself relax the shop keeper knelt down and began to place the rope along his thigh. Without thinking Kenshin slapped his hand away.

"What are you doing?" The shop keeper looked at him confused.

"I need all your measurements boy. How else do you expect me to fit you?"

"Sessha only wants a new gi." Kenshin stated pointedly. The shop keeper nodded.

"Very well. I think we should be able to find something suitable." He turned back to the cabinet and opened the top drawer. "These should fit you. Let's try this one." Kenshin caught sight of the bright purple gi the shop keeper offered for his inspection and backed away.

"On second thought sessha doesn't need anything after all."

"Nonsense!" The store keeper laughed. "We'll find something you like, not to worry!"

After that poor Kenshin had been forced to try on gi after gi after gi. Immediately after putting a new gi on the shop keeper would yank it off muttering to himself. "No no...This will never do." "We'll find it eventually! Don't you worry my boy!" The shop keeper's tendency to call him 'boy' was very irritating and several times Kenshin had to resist the temptation to put his hand on his sword hilt. After trying about fifteen of them, the shopkeeper finally seemed pleased. "There! That suits you just fine." Kenshin looked down apprehensively.

"Anoo…"

"No need to thank me boy! Just tell everybody you got that fine garment at Tomaru's!"

"Tomaru san, it's too big." Tomaru frowned.

"Nonsense! It's my smallest size!"

"It goes down past my knees. It looks like I'm wearing a sack." Tomaru chuckled.

"You just need to eat more boy, you'll grow into it!"

"Sessha _is_ fully grown." Kenshin nearly hissed his impatience finally getting the better of him. Tomaru raised an eyebrow and looked momentarily taken aback when he caught sight of Kenshin's face. However he immediately cleared his throat and resumed his cheerful manner.

"Don't worry, I might be able to find some smaller gis that will fit, what you need Tomaru's got!"

"Why'd you bother to measure me then?" Kenshin asked annoyed that all of their previous efforts had produced nothing. Tomaru was in the process of hurriedly looking through all the stacks of gis.

"If I had been allowed to finish," Tomaru began while he pulled several gis out of a nearby pile, "I might have been able to measure more accurately."

_Great. _Kenshin clenched his teeth together and then sighed wearily all of the fight leaving him as Tomaru bustled away. He could do this. The shopkeeper soon returned and mercifully Kenshin found a black gi trimmed in silver that fit him after looking at only three others. Kenshin quickly paid the man without bothering to take note of the price in his eagerness to escape. As Kenshin hurried away Tomaru had called after him. "Good luck tonight young man! If you need anything else come see me again, what you need Tomaru's got!" _When hell freezes over_ Kenshin thought bitterly. If he could manage it, he would never go near Tomaru's shop again. Now he had to hurry, make dinner, and change before Kaoru came home.

By the time the sun began to dip behind the mountains Kenshin had nearly finished cooking. He was quite pleased with his efforts. Plates of onigiri, mochi, and ohagi burdened the table. Retreating to his room Kenshin changed into his new gi. His fingers trembled slightly as he quickly brushed through the mess of tangles that was his hair and pulled it back into a neat ponytail. Kenshin gripped the edge of the low table for support and took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous? Because he had never done this before? Because she might laugh at his audacity? Because he never thought this would happen again? Kenshin shook his head. He had to relax. Just then Kenshin felt an approaching ki. His heart hammered hard in his chest, was it-? No, it was just Yahiko. As if on cue Yahiko slid open the door to Kenshin's bedroom without bothering to knock.

"Hey the food looks great! I already sampled some of it to make sure." He paused getting a good look at Kenshin. "Nice." He nodded, "Now you look much more presentable. You ready?" Kenshin's face was pale and he managed a feeble shrug. "Good! Busu will be home any minute. Remember, girls like romantic crap so just lay it on thick and you'll be fine!" Kenshin looked positively ill.

Kaoru was tired but satisfied as she made her way home. Training always cheered her up but the real reason for her mood was a certain rurouni that waited for her at home. She grinned to herself as she thought back to the day Kenshin had finally started to hold her hand; the day he started acting like they were a couple. A month had passed since then and Kaoru had never been happier. She wasn't sure what would happen now, but she was didn't want to frighten Kenshin away by pushing anything. It had taken the baka forever to get this far. She would just have to wait. She sighed then smiled. It was hard, but she could manage. Kaoru was still in a good mood when she pushed open the gate that led to her dojo. Something smelled _really_ good.

"Kenshin?" She called out tentatively. "Tadima!" Curious at the lack of response Kaoru laid her training gear on the porch and slid the door of the dojo open. "Hello?" Kaoru made her way to the kitchen following the thick aroma of food. Kaoru approached the door and took a deep breath. The smell was definitely coming from in here. She opened the door. "Ken-" she paused eyes wide. The low table was full of food and Yahiko sat with Kenshin who…_who looked_ _really good!_ Kaoru couldn't stop the flush that came to her face and she giggled. It looked like Kenshin had fixed his hair and the new gi looked fantastic. _He did this all for her?_ Kenshin had turned bright red at her giggle and Kaoru immediately straightened her face. "Kenshin this looks great! You made all this?" Noticing Kenshin's blank look, Yahiko kicked him under the table.

"Ah." Kaoru smiled and sat down next to him.

"What's the occasion?" She asked innocently as she waited for his reaction.

"The occasion?" Kenshin echoed. "Anoo…sessha…" He paused looking frantic. Kaoru hid her smile having gotten the answer she wanted.

"It doesn't matter let's eat!"

"Itadakemasu!" Yahiko eagerly began heaping great amounts of food into his bowel. Kaoru uncharacteristically waited until Yahiko was busy stuffing her face before she got her own portion. While Yahiko was preoccupied she put a hand on Kenshin's arm.

"Arigato." She whispered pleased when he almost inhaled the sake he had been drinking.

"It was nothing" he said hastily. Kaoru offered him another warm smile before turning back to her meal. Kenshin slowly let out the breath he had held when Kaoru had been touching his arm. Did she suspect something? He watched her more closely but the banter she exchanged with Yahiko seemed normal enough. He forced himself to relax. He unconsciously downed the sake bottle he had been drinking and picked up another. He quickly drained three more bottles oblivious to the looks that Yahiko was leveling his way. Finally under the guise of faking a cough, Yahiko aimed a kick at Kenshin's shin under the table. When Kenshin looked at him, Yahiko indicated the empty sake bottles and minutely shook his head. Kenshin almost smirked. This was nothing. If he was spending the evening with his shishou, he would've drunk at least twice that amount before any serious drinking began. Still, tonight was important and he should be focused. As Kenshin thought about it, his stomach began tying itself in knots. Kaoru noticed his discomfort and put down her bowel.

"Kenshin are you ok?" Kenshin glanced at Karou's warm gaze and made up his mind.

"Kaoru don- Kaoru," he corrected, "would you take a walk with me?" Kaoru sucked in her breath the food all but forgotten. Kenshin had finally dropped the honorific that he had attached to her name for so long. This was important. Excitement flowed quickly by nervousness flooded her and she nodded her consent not trusting herself to speak. Kenshin stood and reached for Kaoru's hand. Kaoru took it and together they left the kitchen leaving Yahiko, his cheeks stuffed so full he bore a striking resemblance to a chipmunk, struggling to swallow. As soon as the door slid shut Yahiko jumped to his feet and put his ear to the door listening to their retreating footsteps. He really _should_ stay here and wait to hear the news when they got back. However, this situation was so delicate he might have to tag along to make sure everything went properly. Curiosity winning quickly over politeness Yahiko picked up as much onigiri as he could before he slipped out the door after the couple.

Kenshin walked hand in hand with Kaoru down the street as they headed for the river. The evening was cool and clear. They encountered few people on the streets as most were still home enjoying dinner. Kenshin's thoughts chased themselves around in useless circles as a myriad of emotions rushed through him. _This was it. Was he ready? _Kaoru, sensing Kenshin's turmoil remained silent, content. If this was what she thought it was, she wanted to give Kenshin the time he needed. Soon the rushing of the stream could be heard and Kenshin slowed as he picked out the spot he wanted. Carefully checking to make sure they were alone, Kenshin lead Kaoru down to sit on the bank.

Yahiko had kept the couple in sight as they made their way down the street but he paused as they approached the river. Kenshin would want to make sure they were alone and he knew he would be noticed if he got much closer. After waiting for several long moments, Yahiko crept toward the thick brush that dominated the river bank.

Kaoru sat close to Kenshin as they watched the dark water rush by. This river had so many memories for her. As if reading her thoughts Kenshin suddenly spoke.

"Do you remember this spot?" Kaoru's eyes took on a faraway look.

"This is where I lent you my ribbon…where we watched the fireflies"…_where you said goodbye to me. _She finished silently. Then she shook her head. Kenshin was here now and that was all that mattered.

"I left before we could see the fireflies." Kaoru looked at him, surprised that he would bring it up. Kenshin paused and closed his eyes before continuing. "Leaving you was one of the hardest things I've done…" He smiled suddenly eyes sparkling as they flew open. "I didn't expect you to come all the way to Kyoto." Kaoru went red while Kenshin's smile faltered. "I didn't expect you to welcome me home afterwards." Kaoru found she couldn't speak so she contented herself with nodding. Kenshin took a moment to collect himself, then he sat up a little straighter. "Kaoru, before the battle with Enishi you told me something, something important, and I never answered you." Kaoru's heart hammered in her chest and she almost forgot to breathe; her eyes riveted on Kenshin. She knew exactly what he was referring to. _I want to be with you forever._ Kaoru still remembered the agony she had endured while she had waited for Kenshin to speak. That same panic threatened to engulf her now. Kenshin fixed his violet orbs on Kaoru's face. "I always want you to be with me Kaoru." Color flooded Kaoru's face.

"You do?" She asked weakly hardly believing that this was happening.

"Hai" Kenshin answered simply as he picked up her hand. "Since I began living at the dojo." Kaoru eyes danced with happiness. A cold breeze suddenly blew down by the water front. Shivering slightly Kaoru moved closer to Kenshin and laid her head on his shoulder. Kenshin started surprised then he relaxed; loving the feeling of her against him. Everything was silent except the rush of the water and the sound of Kaoru breathing. Kenshin sat still soaking it in. He wanted this to last forever, but he had to do something else first. After allowing himself a few minutes to pluck up his courage, Kenshin finally found his voice.

"Kaoru?"

"Hmmm?" she sighed too content to move.

"Sessha wanted to…ask you something." _Kuso. Why did his voice have to shake now?_

"Yes." Kaoru sighed without moving. Kenshin's eyes widened.

"Kaoru you don't know what I was going to ask." Kaoru reluctantly sat up.

"What is it Kenshin?"

"…Anoo…Sessha…" Kaoru waited an impish smile beginning to form at the corner of her mouth. "If you wanted…maybe we could…well"

"Yes?"

_Just say it!_ "Kaoru will you be this one's wife?" Kenshin blurted all finesse and well laid plans abandoning him at the crucial moment. Kaoru fought back against the onset of emotions that fought for supremacy as sweet relief and intense triumph rushed through her. She had to stay focused. It was hard when Kenshin's face was so red that she could almost feel the heat radiating from him. She couldn't contain the giggle of pure joy that escaped her. _ Finally!_

"Of course I will Kenshin!" she cried. Kenshin blinked confused by how quickly she had answered.

"Are you sure?" He asked doubtfully. Karou's eyes immediately narrowed. _Oh kami,_ Kenshin thought_, that was not the right thing to say._

"Did you want me to say no?" Kaoru asked her voice like flint. Kenshin backtracked quickly.

"No! Sessha just thought that…well considering…"

"You thought I would say no?" Kenshin flinched as her voice went up an octave. "I've been waiting for this for months you idiot! Is this why you waited so long?" Karou was starting to build herself into a towering rage.

"I'm sorry!" Kenshin hastily cried. Seeing that she was still seething, he gently reached out and touched her cheek. The effect was startling; Kaoru immediately stilled and touched his hand with her own eyes wide and full of wonder. _Well if that helped then maybe…_Kenshin pulled Kaoru towards him and gently kissed her on the lips. After several moments he pulled back slightly. Kaoru had gone limp and wore a dreamy smile on her face. He'd have to remember this_._ Growing bolder Kenshin kissed her again, more urgently this time. Kaoru responded in kind and for a moment Kenshin allowed himself to drift. _He had wanted to do this for a long time_. In his distracted state, it took Kenshin longer than usual to feel the ki that hovered on the edge of his awareness. Resisting the urge to curse he suddenly broke off from Kaoru and shot to his feet alert. Kaoru stood up quickly and looked at him alarmed.

"What's wrong?" she whispered, more annoyed than nervous about the intruder._ Whoever it was was going to feel her wrath._ Kenshin moved in front of her his hand on the hilt of his sakabato.

"Someone's hiding nearby." Kenshin answered shortly as he stretched his senses searching. All at once he relaxed; releasing the grip on his sword.

"What!" Kaoru demanded seeing his peculiar expression caught somewhere between amusement and ire. Hesitating for a moment at the consequences of telling her, Kenshin bent towards Kaoru and whispered something in her ear. Kaoru's face quickly changed from pale, to pink, and then to a bright blotchy red.

"Give me your sword." she hissed. Kenshin didn't think this was a good idea and shook his head. "Fine!" She snapped. "I can deal with this." She stalked off into the undergrowth rolling up her sleeves as she went. All was quiet for a few moments until…

"YOU LITTLE PREVERT!" There was a crash and a yelp. Yahiko jumped out of the bushes running at Kenshin.

"Busu's gone mental!" He panted as he gingerly cradled his sore ribs. Yahiko turned and sprinted toward the road. When he reached it he turned around to face Kenshin.

"Oh by the way, congratulations!" A wild eyed Kaoru emerged from the bushes then and Yahiko sped away when he saw her.

"Which way did he go?" She asked. Kenshin pointed after Yahiko. "Domo!" Kaoru ran up and gave Kenshin a kiss on the cheek. "This shouldn't take too long. Wait for me!" Turning, she raced after Yahiko's retreating figure.

Japanese Glossary: I have too much fun with these

Bokken: a wooden practice sword that can cause severe pain if used correctly

Ohagi: a sweet rice treat made with sweet azuki (red bean) paste. Kaoru's taste like mud balls

Busu: ugly

Sessha: This unworthy one...doesn't it just brim with confidence?

Rurouni: wanderer…if your reading Kenshin fan fiction you should know what this means

Katsura: One of the great leaders in the Ishin Shishi. Hitokiri Battosai's superior

Maekawa dojo: The dojo Kaoru trains at occasionally, we see it in volume five

Gi: Japanese shirt

Haori: an overcoat of sorts

Hakama: Japanese pants

Kami: used in this instance as a swear…gasp

Anoo: ummm

Onigiri: a rice ball…cute animal shapes are optional

Mochi: a Japanese rice cake made of glutinous rice pounded into paste and molded into shape

Tadima: I'm home

Baka: idiot…aka Kenshin's nickname

Itadakamasu: Said before eating a meal

Hai: yes

Ah: same as above but more casual

Arigato: Thanks

Shishou: Kenshin's bada** master

Kuso: another swear…alas what a world what a world

Sakabato: A reverse blade sword that supposedly can't kill you…

Pervert: haha just kidding

*Ok so like I said above this chapter was a pain to write. I'm not sure at all my portrayal was OC but I did my best. I do think I tend to write Kenshin a little more pissed than he sometimes is portrayed, especially in the scene with Tomaru. I did this for several reasons. One, although he will no longer revert to Battosai and try to kill people, he still can get testy pretty fast. People sometimes tend to separate Kenshin and Battosai into two different entities but they are, in fact, the same person. Two, He's nervous and flustered with what's going on in his life and that can lead to frustration. Three, Tomaru is a pain in the rear. The proposal scene was a nightmare. I'm not at all sure that I did it right…the only thing I'm sure of is Yahiko spying on them like he did the night before the fight with Shishio. Anyways we'll see a lot more characters this next chapter as people start arriving for the wedding and things should start picking up from there. Again, I welcome any comments! These notes are just my way of explaining myself; don't feel like you have to read them. See you next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

*Alright, here is the third chapter. It's one of those in-between ones that are necessary in a longer fic, but I tried to make it interesting. I certainly had fun with it…maybe too much fun. I also decided to switch gears a little bit and make this story more complicated, as you'll see at the end. While I'm excited about the possibilities now, it will probably come back to bite me in the butt later. Anyway, thanks for the support and comments so far, I appreciate it! My long suffering beta reader also deserves a shout out. Just for a quick heads up, I'll be going out of town for my aunt's wedding so the next chapter will be a little delayed. I'll try to work on it as fast as possible though. If you care about such things, my notes are at the end of the chapter like usual. Happy reading! ^_^x

The two weeks that had passed since Kaoru had agreed to marry him seemed to go by in a blur. Word had sped through the town so fast that by the next afternoon Kenshin had been congratulated by many people, some he didn't even know, as he made his way home. Kenshin had a nagging suspicion that Tae had been behind his newfound fame. Kaoru had quite suddenly claimed that she had pressing business in town that next morning and hadn't returned for several hours. When Kenshin had wandered by the Akabeko looking for her, he had seen the two of them in the midst of a deep discussion as they stood outside the restaurant. When the pair caught sight of him, Tae had offered him a broad wink before breaking down into gales of laughter. As happy as Kenshin was with the situation, he wasn't sure he liked all the attention that was suddenly leveled his way. He had hoped that he and Kaoru would be able to have a nice quiet ceremony with a few close friends. However, he was now quite sure that Kaoru would want none of that. In sharp contrast to the nervous rurouni, she variably shone the attention that rained down on her. Tae was soon a frequent visitor at the dojo and she and Kaoru spent hours talking about heaven knew what. It always involved a lot of giggling and furtive looks over in Kenshin's direction, so he could guess the topic easily enough. Like Tae, Kaoru seemed eager to share the news with anyone who didn't already know about it. Shortly after the engagement, Kaoru had sent letters to Kyoto and Aizu announcing the wedding. Misao had written back almost immediately saying that she would come as soon as possible to help with what she could (and not to do too much without her input). Megumi's had arrived yesterday and stated that she would be there as soon as she finished visiting with her brother. When Kaoru had asked Kenshin who he'd wanted to write, he had hesitated. The only person he could think of that didn't already know was his Shishou, but there was no way he was going to drag himself up to Tokyo for something so trivial. So Kenshin had let the matter slide. In the meantime, Kenshin tried to help with what he could, but he quickly found out that it was Kaoru's opinion, not his, that mattered in most cases. So when he wasn't with Kaoru, he spent his days sitting outside the dojo taking a break from the constant flurry that happened within.

It was early afternoon and Kenshin adjusted to sit more comfortably. Kaoru had sent him to go watch for Misao's arrival, and he was only too happy to comply. Kenshin let his eyes close and his mind drift; as busy as things were he found himself content. Since he was still marveling over the fact that Kaoru had agreed to marry him at all, he was quite willing to submit to any of her wishes. The extra bounce in Kaoru's step and the frequent smiles she threw his way made it all worth it. They hadn't really had much time to spend alone together, but Kenshin hoped that, in time, things would return to normal. Or what happened to pass for normal around the dojo.

"Hey Himura!" Kenshin lifted his head and saw Misao bouncing alongside a vacant eyed Aoshi coming up the road. Kenshin fluidly rose to his feet smiled at Misao.

"Misao dono." He nodded at Aoshi. Misao startled the rurouni by launching herself at him and catching him in a hug.

"Himura you devil! I want to hear the whole story!" Kenshin was painfully aware of some passerby's that stopped, glancing at the trio curiously. Kenshin struggled to detach Misao.

"Sessha is sure Kaoru will tell you once we are inside. Shall we?" He asked desperately looking at Aoshi for assistance. Aoshi gave a slight nod and began to head inside. Misao released Kenshin and threw him an exaggerated wink.

"I knew you had it in you!" She stage whispered before bounding after Aoshi. Slightly worried about what would happen now that Kaoru and Misao were together, Kenshin followed them inside. He came in time to see Kaoru and Misao already talking furiously with frequent giggles. Just as he approached Misao asked loudly,

"How did you get him to commit? What's the secret?" She glanced meaningfully at Aoshi as she finished, adoration shining plainly in her eyes. Kenshin admired the way Aoshi seemed oblivious to the conversation, while he was distinctly uncomfortable. Kaoru, not feeling like divulging this kind of information in present company, changed the subject.

"Kenshin, why don't you catch up with Aoshi?" Kenshin shot Kaoru a quick look. _Catch up with Aoshi?_ That was bound to be thrilling. Kaoru did have the decency to give him an apologetic look as an enthusiastic Misao began to fire questions at her. As they disappeared Kenshin turned to Aoshi.

"Would you like some tea?"

"That would be nice." Kenshin nodded and went to the kitchen to make some. When he came back Aoshi was sitting down facing the wall. Kenshin sighed _not again._ Making his way over to Aoshi he offered him his cup before sitting down beside him. The two drank quietly for several moments before Kenshin broke the heavy silence.

"I appreciate you coming."

"It was nothing."

"How is everyone?"

"Fine." Kenshin fidgeted slightly. Talking to him was like pulling teeth. Aoshi seemed to take pity on the small swordsman then. "When are you having the ceremony?" Kenshin relaxed, grateful for the new topic.

"When everyone gets here. It won't be anything big." Aoshi took another sip of tea and then,

"Okina and the others should arrive tonight; they left a few hours after us. Okina is bringing an old friend of his, a priest, to perform the San San Kudo."

"Thank you." Kenshin said inclining his head. Aoshi nodded and then turned his attention back to his tea. Kenshin waited, but Aoshi seemed perfectly content drinking his tea and breathing. Several long moments passed and Kenshin was just contemplating whether or not to start a staring contest with the wall, when he was saved by Yahiko. The boy knocked hesitantly and then pushed his head into the room.

"Kenshin?"

"What is it?" Kenshin asked relived. Yahiko seemed to struggle with something.

"Your master's here." He finally blurted. Kenshin's eyes widened and he shot to his feet.

"Shishou? But-"

"Huge impressive guy." Yahiko demonstrated with his arms. "White billowy cape, big muscles, thinks he's perfect." Kenshin shook his head in disbelief. _It couldn't be._

"Why would he come?" Kenshin frantically asked, trying to remember if he had done something recently to piss his master off enough to cause him to pursue his errant deshi all the way to Tokyo.

"Well he's waiting for you outside, so, you could ask him." Kenshin practically ran out of the room leaving Yahiko alone with Aoshi. Aoshi turned to look at the boy.

"Himura's master?" Yahiko eye's narrowed.

"Yeah, he's strong all right, but he thinks he's invincible. He helped train Kenshin before he fought Shishio." Aoshi nodded. He remembered seeing the man, but only briefly. Yahiko turned and began walking down the hall. _He wanted to see this._

Kenshin could feel his master's intimidating Ki before he even entered the courtyard. Sliding open the dojo door Kenshin could indeed see Hiko Seijuro standing by the gate, cloak blowing impressively behind him. Hiko turned at the sound of the door opening.

"There you are baka; it's impolite to keep people waiting." Kenshin approached his master cautiously.

"Shishou?"

"Obviously, why are you gaping like a dolt?"

"What are you doing here?" Hiko sniffed, typical of his apprentice to be so rude when he choose to grace him with his time.

"Why do you think I'm here?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"It can't be the wedding."

"Your damn right!" Hiko snapped. "_Someone_ would've had to write to me about something like that. Don't flatter yourself. I'm not here for you at all."

"So why are you here?"

"It's really none of your business, but I came to sample the sake here in Tokyo."

"You always make your own sake." Kenshin stated suspiciously.

"Yes, and I like to make sure mine remains the best from time to time by sampling other inferior brews." Kenshin folded his arms as he glared up at the imposing man.

"So why did you stop by the dojo and ask to see me?"

"Simple." Hiko said airily. "I came to inform you that I was staying here while I was in town."

"There are lots of inns in Tokyo Shishou."

"Baka! Why would I pay for an inn when I know I can stay at this dojo for free? Besides," he continued as he began to walk toward the dojo, "while I'm here anyway, I thought it couldn't hurt to see the impossible become possible."

"The impossible?" Kenshin questioned as he trotted to keep up with Hiko.

"You settling down of course. It took so long I didn't think you had the balls to ask her."

"Shishou!"

"Of course," Hiko plowed on, "I don't know why you're bothering with a ceremony at all. Most don't these days." When Hiko reached the front door he suddenly paused, "Oh right." He said thoughtfully before jabbing a thumb towards the inside of the house. "That girl is _still _a virgin isn't she?"

"Master!" Kenshin yelped. Hiko offered Kenshin a tight grin.

"I thought so." Hiko gripped the front door and opened it with an unnecessary amount of force. Poor Yahiko, whose ear had been resting against it, went tumbling down at Hiko's feet.

"If you're trying to eavesdrop on a conversation, I suggest you try harder next time. Your Ki was broadcasting your presence loud and clear." Yahiko glared up at the man as he struggled to his feet.

"If you knew I was there, then why did you open the door like that?" Behind Hiko, Kenshin shook his head at Yahiko as Hiko raised an eyebrow.

"I was teaching you a lesson boy. You should be grateful. Now if you'll excuse me." Hiko pushed past Yahiko and entered the hall.

"I have a name!" Yahiko yelled after the retreating figure. Hiko pretended not to hear him. Kenshin couldn't contain a smile as he climbed up on the porch.

"I'll be 'boy' if you want to be 'baka'."

"It wouldn't kill him to be a bit more polite." Yahiko growled. Kenshin shrugged.

"He knows how, but thinks it beneath him, like…most things." The two followed Hiko back inside and found him standing in the middle of the dojo's training room.

"Surly you don't train in here?" He asked his eyes sweeping over the small room. Kenshin shook his head but Yahiko stiffened.

"What's wrong with it?" Hiko chuckled.

"I didn't mean to offend you boy. I'm sure it suits the style you train with quite well." Yahiko struggled to find the insult he knew was hidden within that comment. Hiko made it easier for him. "To master a truly superior style, one should train outside to allow for full expression of technique and to avoid unnecessary destruction of property." Yahiko went blue in the face.

"There's nothing wrong with my style! And...and I use the Hiten style too!"

"Really?" Hiko asked mildly surprised. "Then you're clearly not doing it properly." Before Yahiko could offer a furious retort, the door slide open. Misao poked her head in.

"What's all the racket?" Hiko nodded toward Yahiko.

"The boy was upset." Kenshin leaned down by Yahiko.

"That's you." He pointed out helpfully. Yahiko gritted his teeth. Misao laughed and pushed open the door wider.

"Hiko san I'm glad you got my note!" Kenshin spun around and glared at his master. _Note?_ Instead of responding to that, Hiko turned and inclined his head toward the door.

"Kamiya." Kenshin looked toward the door and saw that Kaoru had come into the room.

"Hiko san." Kaoru said walking up to the group. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Of course, I wouldn't want to miss this." For the third time that day Kenshin shot his master a suspicious look.

"Shishou I thought-" Hiko smoothly interrupted him.

"Are you sure you want to be stuck with this baka for the rest of your life?"

"That's you." Yahiko whispered to Kenshin. Kaoru giggled.

"Yes, well it's too late to go back on it now," she sighed "all the arrangements have been made and everyone knows about it. I suppose he'll have to do." The others laughed at Kenshin's pout. Kaoru put a hand on his arm.

"We just need to go into town to get the wedding clothes."

"Tell them what you're wearing!" Misao squealed. Kaoru looked slightly embarrassed about revealing this kind of information in front of the three men in the room. Misao decided to take advantage of her silence.

"She's going to wear a western dress. They're white, fluffy, and huge! It'll be gorgeous!" Yahiko wrinkled his nose distastefully.

"What's so great about that? It sounds like a piece of cotton."

"She'll look stunning in it!" Misao growled at Yahiko. Kenshin ignored them and turned to Kaoru.

"Does sessha have to dress in western clothes?" _Please let the answer be no._

"Not if you don't want to," Kaoru said earnestly. "I can probably only afford the dress anyway." Kenshin nodded relived.

"But what will you wear Kenshin?" she asked worriedly. Kenshin shrugged unconcerned.

"I'll just-"

"You'll dress as a samurai." Hiko cut in. They both looked up at him. "It's traditional." He continued as if that ended the matter. Kaoru nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, that would look nice. I need to go find a dress anyway, let's go shopping and see what we can find."

"Can't I-" Kenshin began.

"No you can't." Hiko finished. "That should never see the light of day again." He said pointing at the magenta gi Kenshin was once again wearing. Giving up Kenshin spoke to the group wearily.

"Let's go then."

In the end, their parting was only slightly delayed by Misao. Aoshi had decided to stay at the dojo and she couldn't chose between her desire to stick to him like glue, or to come and go wedding dress shopping. It was only when Kaoru suggested that she would like to have another female opinion that she decided to go. Yahiko had to go to work at the Akabeko and parted with the group once they hit the streets. Bidding Kenshin goodbye, Kaoru and Misao headed off leaving Kenshin with Hiko.

"You didn't have to come Shishou." Kenshin grumbled as they made their way through the busy street. "I'm perfectly capable of going shopping by myself." Hiko snorted.

"You want me to trust you when you seem to have a preference for wearing festering rags?"

"I bought a new one a week ago." Kenshin snapped tired of his master's gibes.

"One new gi in ten years doesn't count. Ah this looks promising." Hiko had stopped in front of a colorful store and had pushed his way in. In his distracted state, Kenshin didn't realize where they were until it was too late.

"Welcome to Tomarus! What you need we got!" Kenshin panicked and ended up throwing himself hastily behind Hiko in desperation. Hiko looked back at his apprentice curiously.

"Something the matter?"

"Don't let him see me." Kenshin hissed back. "We need to leave now, before it's too late."

"Whatever for?" Hiko asked amused by his deshi's reaction. Kenshin shook his head.

"It doesn't matter let's just leave." He pleaded as Tomaru approached.

"Good day sir." Tomaru said impressed with his large customer. "Is there something that I can help you with?"

"Yes you can." Hiko said with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "The baka hiding behind me is getting married and needs something decent to wear." Hiko then promptly stepped aside revealing a very flustered and annoyed Kenshin.

"Young man!" Tomaru cried throwing his arm around Kenshin. "Back so soon? And for a wedding garment as well! You sly dog!" He grinned toothily at him and winked. "I guess that garment I sold you worked after all! You've obviously come back to ensure similar results, am I right?" Chuckling happily, Tomaru rummaged around in his pocket and took out a length of rope with knots tied at regular intervals. "Well you know the procedure boy, hold still."

"We just did this." Kenshin pointed out sourly. "Can't you just use the same measurements?" Tomaru coughed delicately.

"Well, if you'll recall, I was only allowed to fit you for a gi, not a hakama. I'll just be a moment." He replied as he bent to measure Kenshin's legs. Hiko suppressed a smile. Any man trained in the art of fighting could have felt the killing ki radiating out of the small swordsman that Kenshin was struggling to contain. Tomaru, oblivious, continued his measurements and then pulled Kenshin to the other end of the store. Throughout the process Kenshin threw his master several _very_ nasty looks that just amused the sword master even more.

"Here we are!" Tomaru gestured to a fine cabinet that stood against the back wall. "These are my Montsuki, the finest you'll find anywhere." Opening the drawer, he drew out a gorgeous black kimono with a short haori and a pleated hakama. "Let's see how these look on you!" Kenshin handled the fine material.

"How much are these?" he asked already suspecting the answer. For the first time since they had entered the shop, Tomaru's face deflated.

"Well, you're paying for the material of course and the prefect workmanship…"

"How much?" Kenshin repeated. Tomaru told him. Kenshin blinked and suddenly stared to treat the montsuki as though it were made of glass. A couple entered the store then and began looking around curiously.

"Ah more customers, if you'll excuse me, I'll be back with you shortly." He then hurried over to greet the couple. "Yes, that won't be a problem, what you need Tomaru's got!" Hiko came to stand beside Kenshin.

"Out of your price range?"

"We could feed everyone staying at the dojo for three months with the money its worth." Kenshin replied laying the montsuki carefully back in the cabinet. Hiko glanced around the shop. Motioning for Kenshin to follow him, he made his way to a low table piled with colorful gi. Sorting through it quickly, he finally found what he was looking for.

"This seems suitable." He held up a plain but finely made dark blue gi. Kenshin's face blanched when he saw it.

"I can't wear that Shishou."

"And why not? It will look much better than anything else you own."

"I haven't worn a gi like that in a long time." Kenshin replied shortly.

"That's exactly the problem. This is a traditional garb befitting a samurai, what's wrong with it?" Kenshin's eyes grew dark.

"It might suit a samurai, but not an assassin."

"Ah," Hiko observed as he gazed intently at Kenshin, "I thought it might be something like that." He folded his arms. "You're choosing to assign blame to a piece of clothing?"

"Of course not," Kenshin defended, "It's just-"

"Just what?" Kenshin looked at him helplessly. "You see, it was nothing so serious after all," Hiko continued briskly, "now try this on; we should make sure it doesn't drown you." Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he glared at his master. Hiko returned the look. "Was there something you wanted to say?"

"Nothing." Kenshin growled as he snatched the gi out of Hiko's grasp. His master always seemed able to bring out the worst in him. Kenshin looked around carefully; making sure Tomaru was at the other end of the store, before he shrugged off his old gi and slipped on the new one in one fluid motion. The material was fine and slightly heavier than what he was used to, but it felt comfortable. Although the garment was slightly large on him, it fit remarkably well. Hiko nodded as he regarded his deshi.

"Much better." He approved, "It's lucky I came along." Kenshin bit his tongue before he could respond to that. Covertly using his master's bulk to shield curious eyes, Kenshin quickly put his old gi back on. Sighing in relief, he folded up the navy gi and held it rather distastefully.

"Let's leave now." He said as he started for the front of the store.

"You'll need this first baka." Kenshin turned in time to catch a pair of pleated hakama right before they hit him in the face.

"Shishou!" He objected. Hiko was unsympathetic.

"Did you plan to get married in just a gi? It's a little untraditional, but so is bothering with a ceremony in the first place. It will certainly simplify things later." Kenshin clenched his teeth, but the form of Tomaru kept him from responding.

"I'm sorry about that delay," he apologized, "Now did you find something that pleased you?" Kenshin reluctantly proffered the gi and hakama he was holding.

"We'll just be taking these." Tomaru's face fell when he saw them.

"Was there something wrong with the montsuki?" Hiko cut in before Kenshin had time to respond.

"No," he replied heartlessly, "the groom just couldn't afford them." Kenshin began making strangling noises.

"Ah." Tomaru said delicately, and he let the matter drop. In a surprisingly short amount of time, Tomaru was bowing them out of his shop and, once again, Hiko and Kenshin were navigating the choked streets. Kenshin had ungraciously stuffed his new packed outfit under one arm as he marched down the street with a face like a thunder cloud. Hiko glanced down at his fuming deshi.

"You seem upset."

"That last comment seemed unnecessary." Kenshin's reply came through gritted teeth.

"Oh? I thought I was being helpful."

"Helpful?"

"Of course," Hiko replied with aplomb, "He obviously wanted you to buy the more expensive wedding garment. He would have waggled and connived until he was able to press you to purchase it. I simply headed him off by informing him that you didn't have any money."

"Everyone already thinks I'm poor, do you have to go around confirming it?" Hiko shrugged.

"If it's convenient."

"Thanks." Kenshin said sourly. Within a few minutes the two had arrived back at the corner of the street where they had separated from Kaoru and Misao. Kenshin looked around hopefully. Many women passed by, some in western clothes and a few in traditional kimonos, but none were Kaoru. Hiko noticed Kenshin's futile search.

"They won't be done for several more hours you know. We might as well go back to the dojo and wait there." Kenshin's shoulders fell.

"You're sure it's going to take that long?"

"Of course it is baka." Hiko said scathingly. "Not only are they women, but they're shopping for her wedding. I wouldn't be surprised if it took until dark."

Hiko's prediction, as he smugly pointed out later, turned out to be accurate. Hiko and Kenshin had returned to the dojo in time for a late lunch with Aoshi. Aoshi, astonishingly, had seemed interested in Hiko and began asking him questions. Hiko had taken his interest in stride, as if he expected it, and soon the two were in deep conversation. Their topics had ranged from swordsmanship to politics and the state of the government. Kenshin, his mind elsewhere, had kept mostly silent. As surprised as he was about the phenomenon of seeing Aoshi speak more than three words, he just couldn't seem to stay focused. His thoughts tumbled around refusing to stay still; everything from the wedding, Hiko's arrival, when Kaoru was going to return, and the navy gi he was going to have to wear fought for dominance in his thoughts. He was jarred from his silent reverie by the sound of Hiko's voice.

"-ok Kenshin?" Kenshin blinked owlishly.

"Nani?" Hiko raised an eyebrow.

"My aren't we dense today? Shinomori and I have some errands to run, why don't you stay here since it seems difficult for you to concentrate on anything other than breathing?"

"I'm fine now Shishou."

"Oh good, then I'm sure washing our dishes won't be a problem then." Hiko smirked as he left with Aoshi, sliding the door shut behind them. Kenshin gave the closed door an evil look and then began piling the dishes in his arms with unnecessary vehemence. Sliding the door open with his toe, he carried the dishes outside and dropped them unceremoniously to the ground by the well. It was when he began vigorously scrubbing a bowl that he suddenly paused, a smile coming to his lips. This was a chore that he normally enjoyed. It was helpful to Kaoru and kept his hands busy while his mind was free to wander. The stark difference this time was exactly _who_ had asked him to wash the dishes. As Kenshin rinsed a plate, he concluded it was the way his Shishou asked…no, demanded the favors he asked for. The endless chores he had preformed for Hiko when he was a boy had made him feel like a slave on numerous occasions. At the time, he felt that since his Shishou was teaching him his art, it was really the only way he could repay him. Now, however, Kenshin considered the situation different. He was technically a Hiten master as well. It was clear though, that his master didn't feel that anything had changed. Kenshin gloomily concluded that Hiko would probably treat him like his young baka deshi for the rest of his life.

The sky darkened as Kenshin began drying the last pot and set it aside with the others. As he stood and stretched, the latch to the gate swung open and Kaoru and Misao returned with Yahiko trailing in their wake.

"Tadaima!" Kaoru called cheerfully.

"Okairi nasai." Kenshin greeted the trio warmly as he approached them. He smiled at Misao and Yahiko and then suddenly paused, unsure of how he should greet Kaoru with others present. One arm twitched as if he had considered taking her hand, and then noticed her hands were burdened with a large package. Kaoru hastily coughed to cover the senseless giggle that suddenly threatened to overwhelm her.

"How did shopping go?" She asked, attempting to put him at ease. Kenshin wrinkled his nose.

"Fine, I suppose. We found something that will work." He hadn't told anyone about his experiences in Tomaru's shop and didn't feel like revealing them now. Kaoru nodded and then paused, seemingly waiting for Kenshin to say something. Her expectant look caused Kenshin a moment of panic as his mind raced. _What did she want him to say?_ Misao had stayed uncharacteristically silent as well; an ominous sign. At that moment, Kaoru helpfully adjusted the large package in her arms. Finally understanding, Kenshin snapped his gaze on her burden. "What did you find Kaoru?" He asked, trying to pour an adequate amount of curiosity into his tone. She beamed at him.

"Oh," she said with a little catch in her voice, "nothing really." Yahiko rolled his eyes at that.

"She talked about this 'nothing' nonstop all the way home." Misao absently smacked Yahiko in the back of the head.

"Quiet! You'll spoil everything." Yahiko rubbed the back of his head scowling.

"I can't take much more of this. Wake me up when dinner's ready." Grumbling, he made his way to the dojo. Kenshin turned back to Kaoru.

"Can I see it?"He asked politely, sure that was what she would want him to ask next. Kenshin was totally unprepared for their reactions. Both girl's eyes widened and Kaoru held the box more protectively against her chest. "What is it?" He asked alarmed.

"You're not allowed to see it until she wears it on your wedding day." Misao explained patiently.

"Not allowed?" Kenshin repeated, confused.

"It's a western custom." Kaoru said hesitantly. "I thought it might be fun to try." Her eyes pleaded with him, seeking approval.

"Ok," Kenshin said bewildered, "why not?"

"You won't regret it Himura." Misao declared with a faintly naughty look at him. "It'll make your eyes pop out of your skull!" Kenshin glanced warily at the package, suddenly wondering if his agreement had been a little rash. It was far too late to go back on it now though.

"Where's Aoshi sama?" Misao asked suddenly, frowning as she surveyed the courtyard.

"He and Shishou left to run an errand." He replied, a little taken aback by the abrupt question. Misao seemed to deflate.

"I thought he might wait here for me. Where did they go?"

"They didn't think it was important enough to tell me. I was too busy doing the dishes." Misao gave a wane little sigh and then brightened alarmingly.

"Let's go watch for him at the gate Kaoru!" She suggested with unbridled enthusiasm. Kaoru shook her head at the younger girl and smiled in defeat.

"Alright Misao." Kenshin noticed the way she awkwardly shifted the weight of her burden as she began to turn toward the gate.

"Sessha will carry it inside for you." He offered. Kaoru nodded and gratefully transferred the heavy package into his arms.

"Oro...oro..." Kenshin stumbled a bit as he adjusted the package on one of his shoulders and headed toward the house.

"Don't look inside!" Misao called after him.

"I wouldn't dare." He mumbled under his breath as he stepped on the porch and slid open the door with difficulty. Kenshin fumbled down the narrow hallways as he made his way to Kaoru's room. He even knocked on the door with his elbow before he realized that Kaoru was outside with Misao. Silently berating himself, Kenshin managed to slide open the door and deposit his package on a low table. Although Kaoru wasn't there, Kenshin felt distinctly uncomfortable in her room. He sighed. He had some major adjustments to make if he was going to be married in a few short days. Footsteps suddenly sounded loudly in the hall outside Kaoru's door. Panicking, Kenshin quickly threw himself out of Kaoru's room and tried to lean against the wall in a nonchalant manner. Yahiko raised an eyebrow as he came upon the guilty looking rurouni.

"What were you doing in there?

"Nothing." Kenshin replied in a slightly high pitched voice.

"How often do you do 'nothing'?" Yahiko asked slyly. Kenshin's face flamed.

"I was putting a package in her room."

"Oh alright then." Yahiko said in a placating tone of voice. "By the way," he continued, "I heard some people out in the courtyard. I think Aoshi and the ego maniac are back."

"Let's go then." Kenshin said, relieved at the change in topic. Yahiko, however, continued to grin annoyingly at Kenshin as they made their way out of the house. As soon as Kenshin and Yahiko stepped outside, they were inundated by the large group that had gathered on the porch.

"HIMURA kun!" Okina boomed as he pushed his way toward the smaller man.

"Okina." Kenshin replied trying for some decorum.

"Misao told us all about the wedding and we've come to help you celebrate!"

"It's some distance to travel, we're grateful."

"Nonsense!" Okina laughed. "We are your friends Himura kun; you couldn't have kept us away!" Kenshin nodded at Shiro and Kuro who stood unobtrusively behind Okina. Kaoru was in deep conversation with Okon, Omasu, and Tae? Kenshin shook his head. No, this must be the twin sister Sae that he had met those months ago in Kyoto. Misao shouldered her way through the crowd.

"Hey gramps where is Nobuo? Did you lose him somewhere?" Okina chuckled.

"No, Murakami san insisted on staying at an inn further down the road. I tried to explain that there is plenty of room here, but he was adamant." Moving at an astonishing speed for his age, Okina suddenly whirled and grabbed Misao in a head lock.

"Ow gramps!" She cried, as an alarmed Kenshin took a few steps back and bumped into Yahiko.

"I missed you little Misao, this is how I'm showing my affection." Cursing, Misao began twisting and prying on the old man's arm but his grip was like iron. The rest of the group stood unconcerned, too used to these antics to give their tussle much thought.

"Who's Nobuo?" Yahiko asked confused.

"Nobuo Murakami is an old friend of mine that happens to be a Shinto priest." Okina replied calmly as Misao continued her attempts to escape. "He's agreed to come and perform the San San Kudo."

"Thank you Okina," Kaoru said warmly, "That was very kind of you." Okina finally released a sputtering Misao, sending her tumbling off the porch.

"It was my pleasure Kaoru chan," he said with twinkling eyes, "ceremonies are rare these chaotic days; Murakami san was pleased to hear you wanted one preformed." He threw her a roguish wink and Kaoru blushed a rosy red.

"Have you had dinner?" Kenshin asked quickly; determined to move the conversation away from these dangerous waters.

"No, not yet." Sae answered. Kenshin gestured to the whole group.

"Come inside and we'll get some started."

"What about Aoshi sama?" Misao cried as she picked herself off the ground. Okina looked inquiringly at Kenshin.

"Isn't he here?"

"He and my master ran some errands, I'm sure they'll be back soon."

"Let's get stared then." The old man suggested as he stared for the door.

"We'll help." Omasu said quietly as Okon and Sae nodded in agreement.

In no time at all a hearty dinner seemed to appear with hardly any effort. When Kaoru has begun to roll up her sleeves to help the other ladies, Yahiko had intervened. He artfully convinced her that she should help Kenshin entertain Okina and the other men while Omasu, Okon, and Sae prepared dinner. He not only prevented her from cooking, but under the guise of showing their guests the way around the kitchen, was able to sample all of their prepared dishes. Feeling pretty good about himself, Yahiko announced that dinner was ready. Just as the group was about to sit down, Aoshi and Hiko returned from their mysterious errand. Misao jumped up and grabbed Aoshi's arm possessively.

"Where were you?" She demanded. Rather than answering, Aoshi had looked to Hiko. He wasn't the only one. As soon as Kenshin's master had entered the room Omasu, Sae, and Okon had begun staring at the sword master openly. Okon's mouth was slightly open and her eyes were filled with admiration. Hiko, well aware of that he was the object of their fixation, loftily pretended ignorance; only occasionally breaking it by glancing over and at the three ladies causing them to swoon openly. Shiro and Kuro sat stiffly at the edge of the table; their sour expressions revealing their displeasure. Smirking at the two men, Hiko settled himself at the table.

"Shinomori and I found it necessary to help with the wedding preparations." Kenshin found that hard to believe.

"What did you get Shishou?"

"Decent sake of course. The kind you had in your stores wasn't suitable for beggars, let alone wedding guests. My sake is the best, but unfortunately, I don't have the time or ingredients to make any." Kenshin found that he really wasn't surprised. What else would his Shishou deem necessary for the wedding? The rest of the dinner, in fact the whole evening, did not go well for Kenshin. Hiko had regaled his enthused audience with grossly exaggerated stories about his and Kenshin's exploits while Kenshin was still training. He had perfected the art of mentioning enough about Kenshin's more embarrassing moments to keep him agitated, while never divulging enough information to end the stories in a satisfactory way. This allowed his audience to fantasize their own ending, ones that usually portrayed Kenshin in the worst possible light. The ladies hung on his every word and laughed uproariously every time he paused for breath. Yahiko's eyes were very bright and Okina looked as if he was trying to commit these stories to memory. Kenshin tried desperately to change the topic, but he was never successful. Finally having enough, he had had rather irritably told his guests that he was going for a walk. Hiko waited until his deshi had left the room before turning back to his eager audience.

"Has Kenshin ever told you about the time he ate hallucinogenic mushrooms?"

Saito Hajime leaned back against the rough wood that made up the dingy room in which he waited. He casually lit a cigarette and puffed on it lazily, turning the small room hazy from the smoke. Several minutes slipped by as he waited; his soft exhale sounding loud in the empty room. Saito's expression did not change when the door he had been watching carefully opened.

"Are you alone?" Yamagata Aritomo asked quietly.

"As you requested." Saito replied shortly. Yamagata nodded his approval and closed the door behind him.

"Was your man able to find anything?"

"Some rumors, but his source is a good one. It seems that someone is planning to kill you." Saito took another draw on his cigarette. "They believe life, without the General of the Army's ground troops, would improve for them dramatically."

"Who?" Yamagata asked shortly. Saito's eyes gleamed.

"This isn't an amateur. The man we're dealing with has an organization at his disposal and is showing himself to be capable of some intelligence. It might take time to identify him."

"When will they move?"

"Not for a little while at least. My man will be able to give me some warning before that happens." Yamagata hesitated, and began pacing the small room.

"What about Himura?" He asked suddenly. Saito's eyes narrowed as he gazed at the pacing man.

"What about him?"

"Do you think he could be persuaded to lend a hand?"

"It's not very likely. Battosai doesn't involve himself in politics." Yamagata frowned.

"What about his fight with Shishio Makoto? If this man is as capable as you think he is, I'll need protection. You're too busy gathering the information that I need." Saito crushed his cigarette between his fingers.

"Pick some of the skilled men from your army then."

"I could have twenty men guarding me, and they still wouldn't be as efficient as Himura would." Saito shifted impatiently.

"Battosai won't do it. He takes his foolish oath very seriously." Yamagata wrung his hands desperately.

"He wouldn't necessarily have to kill anyone…" he abruptly pounded the thin wall with his fist "Damn it Saito I need that man." Saito watched him steadily.

"Ask him then." He straightened and crushed the butt of his cigarette under his foot.

"What is Himura doing now?" Yamagata asked. For the first time since he had entered the room, Saito looked amused.

"Preparing for his wedding with the Kamiya girl he lives with." Yamagata looked shocked.

"Himura's getting married?" He said aghast. "I never would have believed it."

"You would if you were acquainted with the girl. It was inevitable I suppose." Saito casually took another cigarette from his pocket and lit with his free hand. Yamagata began pacing the room again.

"This complicates things." He forced himself to stop and look at Saito. "Do you think you could talk Himura into it?"

"Who knows? But now is not the right time to ask." Yamagata nodded gloomily.

"We do have some time…" He paused thinking hard. "Saito I want you to make contact with Himura." Saito raised an eyebrow as Yamagata plunged on hurriedly. "Don't mention anything to him yet, just see if you can gauge his situation." His face hardened. "Himura was invaluable to the revolution; the Meiji government needs him now." Saito's face remained expressionless but his eyes seemed to glow with an eager light.

"If you wish." He crossed the small room and paused at the door. "I'll have a report for you in a week." Saito said without turning around. "Meet me here at the usual time." Saito exited the room and stepped into the dark hall. The corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk as he made his way onto the street. _It was time to pay the Battosai a visit._

Japanese Glossary: I'm getting lazy and just included some of the Japanese words

San San Kudo: Shinto wedding ritual...you'll see it soon!

Deshi: Apprentice…usually proceeded by baka

Baka: Idiot…usually followed by deshi

Shishou: A man who keeps Chuck Norris as his personal maid

Hiten: Short for Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu sword style…also short for kill you dead

Montsuki: Traditional garb for the groom

Haori: A short overcoat that is worn over the gi

Nani: What? Minion style…

Tadaima: I'm back

Okairi nasai: Welcome back/home

Shiro, Kuro, Okon& Omasu: Assorted Oniwabanshu ninjas that I had to look up

*I finally managed to write a slightly longer chapter! Yeah! I like reading longer chapters, so I was a little put out when all of mine seemed to be on the short side. Anyway I had to do some research for this chapter, mostly about weddings in the Meiji Era. So I discovered that first off, most weddings were arranged. That didn't apply, so I dug deeper. The second thing I found was that these large weddings heavily involved the two families involved. That was out. When I tried to discover how 'normal' weddings went on I uhh…cough… found that they normally didn't bother with them. When a woman was pregnant with her first child, the community casually concluded that the couple was married. This would simply not do for my story, so I decided to use San San Kudo, a Shinto wedding ritual that was preformed around that time. You'll be able to see it soon and I'll talk more about it later. A Quick note on my character portrayal. I'm just going to say right off that I'm one of those people who really like Hiko. I personally think that despite his hard exterior, he does indeed care about Kenshin. He did raise him after all and agreed to teach him the final secret that he believed would kill him. I love writing Hiko and thought it would be appropriate to include him. I wasn't sure about my Okina, but he is crazy anyway so I'm not too worried. This is my first time writing Saito and although it is slightly difficult, I enjoy it. We'll see more of him as well as this story moves on. And finally yes…I did include a shameful plug for another one of my fics…sorry about that! Thanks for reading! As always I'm open for comments and suggestions! See you next chapter!


End file.
